Kendall and Clint's Platinum Adventure
by Kenny-chan
Summary: Kendall and Clint embark on an adventure after a promise made 6 years ago. On their journey they'll meet weirdos, friends, and find romance. Kendall/Clint and maybe a little Kendall/Lucas. Accepting OC's
1. Prologue

Summary:Kendall and Clint embark on an adventure after making a promise when they were 6. On their journey, they'll find weirdos, friends, and romance. Based off of Pokemon Platinum with a little changes. Kendall/Clint and maybe a little Kendall/Lucas. If you want to submit and OC, here's the form:

Name:First and last

Gender:Male or Female?

Hometown:Kinda need it for introductions.

Age:10 and up, please

Occupation:Trainer, co-ordinator, etc.

Personality:If you put nothing, I won't be able to put them in.

Hair:Color, length, bangs?

Eyes:Color

Traveling Clothes:If you don't put anything, I'll think something up.

Contest Clothes:Only if they're a Co-ordinator.

Pokemon:Ones they have when introduced.

Future Pokemon:Pokemon they have when they reappear.

Accomplishments:Have they done anything?

Goals:What do they want to accomplish?

History:Something simple, please.

Role:Hero, Heroine, Team Galactic

Crush:Anyone?

Battle Cry:For Trainers

Contest Cry:For Co-ordinators

You can submit more then one.

Now, here are my OCs!

Name:Kendall Baird

Gender:Female

Hometown:Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Age:10

Occupation:Trainer and Co-ordinator

Personality:Kendall is generally nice but gets annoyed easily. She's often very paranoid and is curious.

Hair:Shoulder-length auburn hair, and bangs

Eyes:Brown

Traveling Clothes:Red tank top, light blue skirt, light blue coat that covers her skirt, red scarf, red socks, light blue shoes, light blue bag

Contest Clothes:A red dress with a white end and red high-heels

Pokemon:

Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venasaur(Bulb):Male Kendall received Bulb when she was 5. Bulb is one of Kendall's toughest Pokemon to defeat.

Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard(Char):Male Kendall recieved Char when she was 5. Char is very stubborn.

Squirtle-Wartortle-Blastoise(Squirt):Male Kendall received Squirt when she was 5. Squirt always hangs on to the last hit point.

Future Pokemon:

Chimchar-Monferno-Infernape (Chimp): Female Kendall befriended Chimp on Route 201 after she saved her from a Beedrill. Kendall Kendall already had 3 Kanto starters but after being convinced by Prof. Rown, she dscided to keep her. Chimp likes to relax.

Turtwig-Grotle-Torterra(Twig):Female Kendall recieved Twig as a gift from her older brother, who had bred his Torterra with a Ditto and recieved this Egg. Twig is Kendall's most mischievous Pokemon.

Egg-Togepi-Togetic-Togekiss(Pi):*Gender Unknown* Kendall recieved Pi while it was an Egg from Cynthia while she and Clint were in Eterna City.

Egg-Riolu-Lucario(Rio):*Gender Unknown* Kendall recieved Rio from Riley while she and Clint were on Iron Island.

Giratina (Tina): *No Gender* Kendall recieved Tina in the Distortion World.

Eevee-Leafeon (Vee): *Gender Unknown* Kendall recieved Vee from Bebe while she and Clint were in Hearthome.

Accomplishments:N/A

Goals:To become the Pokemon Champion and a Top Co-ordinator. Also, stop Team Galactic.

History:Kendall's father left for a journey when she was little and she made a vow with Clint to become the strongest Trainer ever.

First Appears at:Twinleaf Town

Role:Heroine

Crush:Clint

Battle Cry:*Name*! Time to win!

Contest Cry:*Name*! Time to shine!

Name:Clint Johnson

Gender:Male

Hometown:Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Age:10

Occupation:Trainer

Personality:Clint is always in a hurry but slows down because he doesn't want to leave Kendall, even though she can defend herself.

Hair:Wild blonde hair

Eyes:Green

Traveling Clothes:Burgundy and white shirt, brown jeans, burgundy shoes, burgundy scarf

Pokemon:

Chikorita-Bayleaf-Meganium(Flower):Female Clint recieved Flower when he was 5. Flower is very stubborn.

Cyndaquil-Quilava-Typhlosion(Explosion):Female Clint recieved Explosion when he was 5. Explosion always hangs on in a battle.

Tododile-Croconaw-Feraligatr(Gator):Female Clint recieved Gator when he was 5. Gator is one of Clint's toughest Pokemon.

Future Pokemon:

Eevee-Glaceon(Eve):Female Clint recieved Eve from Bebe while he and Kendall were in Hearthome. Vee is very curious.

Piplup-Prinplup-Empoleon(Hydro):Male Clint befriended Hydro after Kendall saved him and Twig. Clint already had 3 Johto starters, but after Kendall was convinced by Prof. Rowan, she convinced him. Hydro is very calm.

Egg-Riolu-Lucario(Aura):Female Clint recieved Aura as an Egg from Cynthia while he and Kendall were in Eterna City. Aura is very persistant. (Yeah, both of them have Lucario. I just love them that much.)

Accomplishments:N/A

Goals:To become the Pokemon Champion and help Kendall stop Team Galactic.

History:After Kendall's father left for a journey, Clint and Kendall made a vow to become the strongest Trainer ever.

First Appears at:Twinleaf Town

Role:Hero

Crush:Kendall

Battle Cry:*Name*! Battle time! 


	2. An Adventure Starts With A Friend!

Alright, thanks for the reviws, everyone! I'll try and put in the OCs as they were described, and forgive me if I mess up. Anyways, Kendall, do the disclaimers, please.

Kendall:Right. WhiteCalman does not own Pokemon or any of the submitted OCs. Pokemon belongs to the rightful owner and the OCs belong to their creators. She does own the fic, me, and Clint.

Time for the first chappy!

4 Years Ago

A six year old Kendall stood beside a six year old Clint as they waited for their fathers to tell them their suprise. "Daddy," Kendall complained, "hurry up!"

"Be patient, Kendall. It's almost ready," her father replied, his back turned to the young auburn-haired girl. Kendall turned to Clint and cocked her head to the side.

"What does 'patient' mean?" she asked, to which Clint shrugged. They turned back to the adults and saw them smiling.

"Here you go, you two!" they exclaimed. Kendall's father handed her 3 Poke Balls and Clint's father handed him 3 as well.

"What's in them?" Clint asked, curiously.

"Just open them and find out," his father answered. The two kids shrugged and pressed the buttons. Out of Kendall's three came a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle. Out of Clint's three came a Chikorita, a Cyndaquil, and a Tododile.

"Cool!" they exclaimed. The two were fascinated with the Kanto and Johto starters and kept looking at them from different angles, but their mothers weren't as happy.

"Are you sure?" Kendall's mother asked. "They're only 6."

"Right," Clint's mother agreed. "They aren't old enough to become Pokemon Trainers."

"Calm down," Kendall's father said. "They won't become Trainers yet. They'll just have the Pokemon."

Mrs. Baird and Mrs. Johnson exchanged looks and shrugged, giving into the men's fantasy of their children becoming Trainers.

Later

"Daddy, you'll be back soon, right?" Kendall was hugging her father's leg as he packed a bag.

"Of course, Kendall," he assured her. "Daddy's just going on a trip."

After he was done packing his bag, Kendall's father waved good-bye to his wife and daughter and started off, leaving his family behind.

Later, again

Clint and Kendall were hiding in the closet of Kendall's room with only a flashlight for light.

"Why am I here?" Clint asked quite loudly.

"Shhh!" Kendall put her finger to her lips. "They'll hear you!"

"Oh," Clint said. "Sorry."

"Daddy left me and Mommy to be Trainer. Your daddy left you and your mommy to be a Trainer. I think that when we're ten years old, we should take the Pokemon our daddies gave us and be Trainers," Kendall whispered.

"But not just Trainers," Clint whispered back."We should become the best Trainers ever."

Kendall nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Let's make a promise to be the best Trainers ever." Kendall held up her pinkey finger and linked it with Clint's.

"I swear," they promised in unsion.

Present

Kendall's Snorlax alarm clock continued to ring but she didn't acknowledge it. Finally, her Bulbuasaur, dubbed Bulb, got bored watching his Trainer sleep and started poking her with his vine.

"What?" Kendall asked, sleepily. Bulb pointed to the clock and Kendall woke up immediatly. "Ack!" Kendall said. "I gotta get ready!" The 10 year old girl got ready and headed downstairs, leaving only her coat and scarf off. She sat down at the table as her mother set down three pancakes on the girl's plate. Kendall focused on the food and started cutting the pancakes. Mrs. Baird sat down across from her with a cup of coffee.

"So today's the day, huh?" Mrs. Baird asked. Kendall put some food in her mouth and nodded. "I'm glad that you're not traveling alone. Arceus only knows what would happen then."

"Mom," Kendall complained. "I can handle myself."

Mrs. Baird shook her head and smiled. "Either way, it's always good to travel with someone. Had your father traveled with someone..." Mrs. Baird trailed off into silence and an awkward silence fell in the room.

"So," Mrs. Baird started. "Where are you meeting Clint?"

"I'm meeting him at his house," Kendall answered. Mrs. Baird nodded and let her daughter finish her pancakes. After they were gone, Kendall drank some milk and put her scarf and coat on. She grabbed Squirt's, Char's, and Bulb's Poke Balls and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Bye, Mom!" she called as she ran out the door.

At Clint's house.

Just as Kendall was about to knock on her friend's door, it flew open and a boy with wild blonde hair flew out the door, running into her and knocking her over. "What the heck?" he cried. After realizing the situation, the boy blushed and stood up, helping Kendall up as well.

"Sorry, Kendall," he apologized.

"It's OK, Clint," Kendall reasurred her friend. "Now," she said, making sure she still had her Poke Balls, "Ready?"

Clint smiled. "You bet!" The pair of Trainer set off to Route 201, chatting about how great it was going to be to challenge to Pokemon Gyms of Sinnoh. Half-way to Sandgem Town, a Piplup and Chimchar ran out of a bush and hid behind Kendall. Clint was getting some water so he wasn't there to see the situation.

"What's wrong?" Kendall cried. As though summoned by her voice, several Beedrill. Realizing her problem, Kendall picked a Poke Ball. "Char! Time to win!" she called, sending out her Charmander.

"Char! Charmander!" he said.

"Char! Use Ember!" Char released several embers, burning some of the Beedrill. Even though was a type advantage, there were too many Beedrill for the ones that were knocked out to make a difference for. Char continued to release Embers and was soon assisted. Kendall turned and smiled as she saw Clint running towards her with his Cyndaquil, named Explosion. Explosion was releasing embers as well, knocking out Beedrill with Char. After all of the wild Pokemon were defeated, Clint and Kendall returned their Pokemon.

"That was weird," Kendall said. Clint nodded but didn't say anything. "Got something on your mind?" Kendall wondered.

"Yeah," Clint answered. "Don't you think it's weird that a bunch of Beedrill attacked us here in Sinnoh, even though they're only found in Kanto?"

"Well, I guess," Kendall confessed. "But you wanna know what's weirder?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Clint cocked an eyebrow and they stopped walking. Kendall pointed to two Pokemon following them and smiled. "I think they like us," she said.

"You think so?" Clint asked as Piplup stopped in front of him and Chimchar stopped in front of Kendall. "Maybe they're just grateful."

"Maybe," Kendall said. "Or maybe they're still scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Clint said.

"Clint, if you were a young Pokemon that got attacked by a bunch of Beedrill you know you couldn't beat, wouldn't you be scared afterwards, too?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe they are scared," Clint muttered.

"Hey! You found them!" someone shouted. Kendall and Clint turned to see a boy with navy hair running towards them, a Turtwig trailing behind. When he stopped in front of them, he put his hands on his knees and panted. "These Pokemon belong to Prof. Rowan," the boy stated.

"Really?" Clint said.

"Yeah. Oh, hey, I'm Lucas. I'm helping the prof. with his research," Lucas said.

"Cool," Kendall said, smiling.

"I think the prof. might want to talk to you two. Come with me." Lucas turned and started to walk away, not waiting to see if Kendall and Clint would follow. The two Trainers exchanged a frightened glance and slowly followed Lucas to Sandgem.

What will happen to Kendall and Clint? What about Piplup and Chimchar? Stay tuned to find out!

So, whatcha think? Hope it's good! 


	3. Alex, Leaf, and Gifts!

Sorry if the last chapter was a little off. I'll try to do better for this chapter but first...

Kendall:WhiteCalman does not own Pokemon or any submitted OCs.

Enjoy!

Route 201

Kendall, Clint, and Lucas continued to walk down Route 201 when a Chikorita ran out towards Lucas. A girl with waist-length brown hair ran out after it and scopped it up.

"Leaf," she said, "I told you to wait."

"Alessandra," Lucas said, "I told you to wait at the lab."

Alessandra turned to Lucas and frowned. "Please call me Alex," she said. She then turned to Kendall and Clint and smiled. "I'm Alex. And this is my Chikorita, Leaf." Leaf waved her leaf in response.

"I'm Kendall. I'm a Trainer and a coordinator," Kendall replied. She elbowed Clint in the ribcage when he didn't introduce himself.

"Ow!" he complained. "I'm Clint," he said, fearing that Kendall would elbow him again if he didn't reply.

"OK, I hope to you guys later on in my journey!" Alex and Leaf jogged away, leaving the others to go to Sandgem.

Sandgem Town Prof. Rowan's Lab

Lucas lead Kendall and Clint into the lab and up to the prof., who was giving a Chimchar to a Trainer. The Trainer hugged the Pokemon and walked away, with Kendall and Clint staring after her.

"I brought them, Prof.," Lucas said. The prof. simply nodded and studied the pair. What he saw was a girl with auburn hair dressed in a light blue coat over what looked like a light blue skirt, red socks, a red scarf, and light blue shoes, who stood with a blonde boy who was dressed in a burgundy and white shirt, burgundy shoes, and brown jeans.

"You two," the prof. said, snapping them to attention "You truly love Pokemon, yes?"

"Yes," Kendall squeaked. Clint glanced at her and replied with the same answer.

"I will ask you again. You two, you truly love Pokemon, yes?" the prof. repeated. Kendall opened her mouth to reply, but Clint spoke before her.

"What? You can ask a hundred times, and the answer won't change! We both love Pokemon!" Clint turned to Kendall. "Right?"

Kendall nodded and waited for the prof.'s reaction. He simply turned away from the two and said, "I need time to think."

Lucas turned to Kendall and Clint. "Why don't you two go to the Pokemon Center?" he suggested. The pair nodded and walked away. "What are you thinking?" Lucas asked the prof.

"I'm thinking about whether or not to give those two these Pokemon," the prof. relpied honestly.

"What?" Lucas was shocked. "Prof, you can't be serious! The Pokemon are hard enough to find! And we aren't getting more until next week! You have two more Trainers coming in, and they might need these Pokemon!"

"That's true, Lucas," Rowan agreed. "But look me in the eye and tell me you feel like these Pokemon don't like those two."

Lucas looked the prof. in the eye, opened his mouth, and sighed. "I can't," he said.

"Exactly," Rowan said. "If two Trainers come in here and take Piplup and Chimchar away, who's to say that the Pokemon will like them? We already know that they like Kendall and Clint, so why take chances and risk making two very rare Pokemon unhappy?"

Lucas nodded. "Should I go tell them, then?" he asked.

Rowan shook his head. "No," he answered. "I have a feeling they'll come back. You can tell them then."

Pokemon Center

Kendall and Clint walked into the orange-roofed Pokemon Center and walked up to Nurse Joy. "Hello," she said. "Full recovery?" The Trainers nodded and handed her their Pokemon. They took them back after they were healed and sat down to eat.

"Do you think he'll let us keep them?" Kendall wondered,a concerned expression on her face. "I really like that Chimchar."

"Maybe," Clint said, doubtfully. He looked at Kendall's upset face and tried to comfort her, saying, "I'm sure he will, though. A blind man could see the connection we have with those two."

Kendall looked puzzled. "Blind men can't see," she stated.

"That's the point," Clint replied, winking.

Rowan's Lab

Kendall and Clint walked nervously up to Rowan, who's back was turned to them. When they got to him, Kendall said, "Um, sir?"

Rowan turned and studied them. "I have something for you," he said, turnung back to the table. When he turned back around, he held two Poke Balls. "It is obvious that Piplup and Chimchar like the two of you, and it is also obvious that the two of you like them. Therefore, I would like to give them to you."

Kendall and Clint looked shocked. "We can't take them," Kendall said.

"Of course you can. These two are not going to like anyone more than they like you two," Rowan argued. "Please accept them." Kendall took Chimchar's Poke Ball gratefully and her expression changed from grateful to confused when she saw that Clint was not taking Chimchar's.

"Clint," she said, "why aren't you taking Piplup?"

"There are other Trainers who would love a Piplup. I don't need one," Clint said.

"Clint," Kendall said, "Piplup likes you. Please take him."

Clint looked at Kendall and thought. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll take him with me."

"Yay!" Kendall exclaimed. She thanked the prof. and then, pulling Clint along with her, headed out to Jubilife City. 


End file.
